


Blooming all over with Fogura and Escargot

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Age Not Specified, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Best Friends, Beyond Birthday is his own warning, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Minor Violence, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being childhood friends comes with certain privileges. Beyond Birthday uses all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming all over with Fogura and Escargot

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Dir en Grey’s masterpiece _Macabre -sanagi no yume wa ageha no hane-_. English translation found [here](http://www.elfpack.com/_MACABRE%20Lyrics)
> 
> Please read the tags carefully. Enjoy the story!

“L, please come downstairs for a moment!” Miss Lawliet shouted from the bottom of the stairs. She had a date with a female bodybuilder (no, wait, they’re not a woman) whom she met while picking up groceries (that’s right). They’re going to a movie (hm, will they watch a comedy? Lawliets’s mom is more into thrillers, will Andrej realize that?) and a dinner afterwards (this fancy little Italian restaurant; should be back by midnight).

Beyond Birthday slowly shifted his eyes from his sleeping best friend’s face just after L squeezed his eyes tighter as a lock of hair wandered lower. BB’s fingers – sticky with jam – softly brushed it into place and the younger teenager showed his teeth predatorily as L snuggled closer.

When BB heard a cling of Miss Lawliet’s heel on the first stair, he lifted his head:

“But he’s sleeping,” his voice creaked from being unused for so long (not really, his throat is dry cause he’s aroused).

“Hah,” the black – haired woman exhaled thoughtfully, putting in a golden earring, “when he wakes up, you two eat the quiche in the fridge. S’ppose you’re going to stay the night again?”

Beyond shrugged nonchalantly, letting affection bleed into the movement, hiding the thirst just beneath his skin.

Miss Lawliet pursed her lips, eyes sliding to her sleeping son.

“Don’t eat too many sweets,” she pointed out to the boys, “If you want to watch a movie, don’t go through my collection.I will come back in the morning,” the woman winked and then left the room, not missing the typical too – wide smile crumbling in a bashful expression for a few seconds.

Beyond Birthday sat for a while unmoving, listening as the woman went downstairs, locked the door and then the start of her car. Did he leave the DVDs out of order? Yeah, that must be it.

“She’s going to spend the night, huh? I was wrong,” he sing-sang before climbing on L’s bed, “you didn’t hear me making the mistake, did ya?” BB friendlily poked the sleeping boy’s shoulder before gripping the blanket and throwing it on the floor with exaggerated movements.

As much as he liked L’s mom, he liked when they were alone way more.Especially when the caramelized apple of his eye was asleep (yes). L had no trouble napping for afew minutes in the most unfortunate of places (when he’s alone and Beyond can’t protect him) and the best places (in his lap) but when it came to a good, restful sleep? Yes, that’s when the fun starts.

BB sucked on his fingers, the old taste of jam sugary underneath his nails, as he sat down, crossing his legs, and unhurriedly feasted his eyes on L’s sleeping form. L slept only in his underwear, his blanket being too heavy and too bright (BB picked it himself) to remind him to put on pajamas (BB hid them himself).A goodnight’s sleep for him was a festival of pillows with snowy feathers settling on the ground like sugar; it was a carnival of steady breathing, occasional cough and casual flicks of eyelashes.

When L slept no one could wake him up. Well, it would be hard in the first place as, regardless of how much he was nudged and pushed, the boy with bangs under his eyes so rich they looked like make up would scrunch his face adorably and continue to sleep on. His mom decided that, while ice cold water certainly did wake him up, they must let him sleep.

Beyond Birthday was a brilliant friend in this regard. Whenever he came up with something he wanted to share with his dear friend, he didn’t wake him up. Whatever delightful he wanted to do to L, he didn’t wake him up. The latter case became especially frequent as BB hit puberty, which stretched his limbs, deepened his voice and peppered his jaw with silky hair, making him look even more like his older friend. (Puberty also made him walk around L’s room with a constant boner, it made him put fingers in a jar of strawberry jam to conceal the smell of spunk).

Beyond Birthday stared at his baby friend, skinny chest slowly rising and falling, lamp spitting shadows across his ribs. His colorful boxers looked obscene on a pale body and BB audibly gasped, a big smile blooming on his face as he noticed L’s scrawny frame, those shoulders full of light. They were more alike than Beyond could imagine in his wildest fantasies (oh, he imagined quite a lot).

The boy leant closer and nudged L to lie on his back (skin on skin contact, even though small, made him swallow excitedly), wanting to see how else they were similar. Was it really that long when BB could look at him properly? He sat on the wet floor just a week ago, playing with a rubber duck while L bathed, talking about new manga created after Edogawa Rampo’s mystery stories. BB couldn’t see everything well as L liked to pour half a bottle of bath foam smelling like vanilla, but his wet hair and voice, tingling with joy while talking about something he cherished, left the boy hard and… needing. Yeah, Beyond Birthday needed. L didn’t notice how slim fingers, while playing with the foam, would dip in the water deeper than necessary. Whenever he brushed against L’s thigh or tummy, BB’s face would contort almost painfully but L rarely noticed. He was used to his best friend looking like a psychotic murderer.

L lied down on his back now, arms resting on his sides as he slept calmly. Beyond bit his pinky finger, a sparkle of pain to compose him as he had a plan he wanted to put to action tonight alright. He would ask L about it, would whisper for him to spread his legs but L was sleeping and BB could do all the work himself. He was such a good friend.

Beyond scrunched his shoulders; his shadow was falling on L’s body, preventing him from seeing what was his. BB tickled the tummy, watching how it jumped above the waistband. The sign was familiar, the sign was comforting because it wasn’t the first time Beyond slightly scratched L’s hipbones by taking off his underwear. The movement made his muscles jump, his cock heavy and uncomfortable. Seeing L’s limp dick nestling below the coarse pubic hair, Beyond rose his eyebrow and crawled closer so that he could speak directly in his ear.

“Why aren’t ya hard when I’m near?” he hissed jokingly. Looked down, where old jeans he took from his best friend a few months ago could barely conceal his erection, “I make you come all the time when you’re asleep!” he complained, almost pouting. L continued to sleep peacefully.

BB nibbled on his ear, nails counting ribs and gripping his thighs strongly. He knew what made L hard from all those nights when, after skimming through hentai manga, he had spent the night at his dear neighbor. The first time, after a night of cuddling, BB woke up with his morning wood pressed against L’s ass. Disoriented he began thrusting, sleepy from the taste of milky skin on his lips, until he came, familiar wetness clinging to his pubes. Beyond blinked; then he muttered “good morning” to his object of affection, pressing closer, his suddenly agile fingers sighting L’s crotch. Nothing else happened that morning but BB, feeling giddy with emotions, looking at L’s lips until Miss Lawliet came, asking them for breakfast.

After that, whenever Beyond stayed the night (quite often; his black toothbrush was put in the glass next to the other brushes, his towel was washed as often as other towels and on Christmas, when he put up mistletoes on every doorway, they were kept here until Easter).

Yeah, Beyond Birthday was a part of this small lovely clever family so he had every right to touch L. The way he was touching him now: clammy fingers massaging warm relaxed thighs, dark brown hair occasionally tickling L’s tummy as BB gave a few soft kisses on his neck. As he reached the nipple, Beyond pressed his tongue flat on it; the sugary yet salty flavor burst, making him moan. He sucked on the appendage, letting fat drops of spit run down. Grazed his teeth on it; a long time ago he learnt not to leave marks.

Miss Lawliet didn’t need to know. BB suspected she wouldn’t think it “cute” as the person who helped her prepare dinner, who was a responsible young man when she went on trips regarding work, sucked on her son’s nipples and fondled his cock. They both didn’t need to know. Beyond would take care of everything.

BB’s hands slid higher on the legs as he drew spirals, irregularly squeezing the sweet muscles. Finally minuscule drops of sweat appeared on the skin and the boy laughed out loud ogling the full and firm line of L’s cock. He inhaled the air full of brown sugar sweat, trying to (again) calm himself. A few times he managed to make them both come at the same time; today he wanted that and more.

”You’re hard,” Beyond’s voice was challenging. He reached for L’s hand, kissed the inside of his wrist, bit softly on a knuckle, “you know, I want to try something new.”  
Here, he said it. BB chuckled wildly, spreading L’s legs.

“Why don’t we…” he drew out the syllables, one of his hands coming to press on his painfully hard cock. He leant over, exhaling into L’s sleeping face, “become one?” BB pressed his open mouth to his best friend’s lips, suckling on the flesh. Beyond had tried kissing L when he was awake, short endearing pecks which L was perfectly fine with. Huh, he probably didn’t know that he whimpered when BB stuck his tongue deep in his mouth.

Beyond took his shirt off, throwing it on the ground. Touched the concave in between his ribs, nails scratching softly as his other hand did the same to L. Their skin was alike, especially enclosed in shadows; their candy muscle tissue taut and fragile like bones as BB pressed stronger.

Their abdominal hair was different. Huh, Beyondsneered, that was unacceptable. He started dying his hair black years ago, then forgot it as his dear L would rather take the money and buy shortcakes for them to eat while browsing horror manga. So, his happy trail was lighter, less coarse and BB, planting a couple of kisses on L’s tummy, entertained an idea of shaving it. Then they would sure look more similar.

Wait, what was he thinking? This wasn’t what he planned. He didn’t plan to be hesitant. Ahh, what was he scared of?

Beyond suddenly felt wistful.

“I just want to be closer to ya,” he whispered to the shadows under L’s eyes, “Want to do many things.I can, right?”

Many things, alright. He wanted to open him up like an orange and suck the juices out of L’s heart, he wanted to bite out chugs of meat out of his shoulders and eat it with fresh strawberries, he wanted… he wanted. For a short moment, he forgot where he was, who he was; only electric tension burst anise hot in his veins.

BB brushed unexpected wetness on his cheek and only now realized that he came. Huh. Stickiness was cooling down in his boxers and Beyond decided that it was time to do that. He jerked L’s cock absentmindedly a few times (earning a delicious gasp), licking his lips and remembering the taste of semen (it had tasted like a bubblegum).

Tonight he would not blow him. Nah, tonight there was something different and BB was maybe a bit too curious whether L would come from that.

Beyond pushed L on his stomach, admiring how sleepy muscles tightened for a second and then his darling snuggled deeper, unconsciously rubbing his erection in the sheets. The back of his neck with sweaty black hair, his shoulders and his back looking like ice – cream, and his ass. BB slid lower, discarding his jeans and undies in the process. The blanket felt cool and silky and the boy moaned aloud. He could be as loud as he wanted but it was sometimes frustrating how L would barely let out a noise as light as dust. Well, now it should be different.

Beyond massaged L’s ass cheeks gently, learning the soft yet firm texture. He pressed his nails in, in the blank light giggling at the appearing crescent marks. Smacked one buttock and then laughed out loud, dangerous warmth pooling in his belly. Oh, look, he was hard again.

“I am so excited! You too, right?” BB asked gleefully and spread L, who exhaled sharply as his younger friend’s thumbs brushed against his hole. Beyond tsked, his mouth almost watering at the sight of a pink and tight muscle.

“Fuck, I’m so clever,” Beyond said almost in awe and bent down to put a couple of wet kisses on his ass crack. Nibbled on the sweaty skin a bit, committing himself to memorize the slight shivers of a body beneath him (his body), the scent of a coconut soapand his own fingers – red with jam – spreading L open so that he could press his hot and greedy tongue on the pucker. He gave a few tentative licks, searching for a perfect angle for his head so he could go deeper.

L gave a full body shudder, a high noise escaping his slack mouth, as his little best friend’s tongue tickled his rim, demanding entrance. Beyond growled – an almost animalistic sound – and one of his hands came to grip his own cock. Oh yeah, he liked this very much alright.

He smeared pre cum across the tip, squeezing painfully. Spit dribbled down his chin as he unsuccessfully tried to enter the tight muscle. BB let go of his dick and slid his hand up warm thighs; eager fingers immediately found L’s cock. The desperate boy tickled the underside vein, forcing L to groan into the pillow. Beyond smirked (the size of their dicks was quite similar, L’s was slightly bigger but they liked the same things; their voices, while moaning from pleasure, were deliciously alike) and tugged L’s balls slightly more harshly than intended. His sleeping beauty shuddered again and the hole beneath BB’s tongue relaxed just enough.

Beyond delved right in, teeth scraping on the outside, spit slicking the way. He tongue fucked L’s ass, relishing the heat and how muscles tensed under his fingertips. L let out a drawn on and lewd moan; BB first time heard anything like this. He wondered briefly how his face looked when he had his hole stuffed with asquirming tongue. Didn’t matter; he would get to see it next time.

L yelped helplessly as Beyond crooked his tongue; after a moment he ejaculated, coating BB’s palm with spunk. That was quicker than he expected, the boy thought at the back of his mind and brought the hand to finish himself off. He still kept his tongue in between L’s buttocks; he lazily exhaled as, after a few jerks, he came. Their semen was mixed, thick as caramel, coating his fingertips. Once L woke up, they were gonna have pancakes with jam. Beyond looked at the spent body lovingly and sucked on his fingers.

What if L had these sleeping periods because his body missed BB’s touch? Hah, he was such a brilliant friend.


End file.
